tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
center|680px| The Millennial Project is a comprehensive plan for space development, beginning with the terrestrial cultivation of an environmentally sustainable civilization and Post-Industrial culture and culminating, far in the future, in the colonization of our immediate stellar neighborhood. The TMP2 project is specifically a project of the Living Universe Foundation community to continually update and revise the content of the original plan as described by Marshal T. Savage in his book The Millennial Project. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help * Please direct project enquiries to Eric Hunting at TheMillennialProject @ gmail.com or the Watercooler forum. *Support our media development program. Looking for science-savvy artist/designers or donations to support our art and design commissions. Help us get TMP2 illustrated! "[Image:Btn_donateCC_LG.gif]" *A Brief Summary of the project *Other TMP Related Sites **LUF Blog **LUFwiki **LUF Team forums at Yahoo Groups **OTEC News *The Original TMP 2.0 Article Series **My TMP **On the Architecture of Aquarius **On the Architecture of Asgard **On the Architecture of Avalon **On the Architecture of Solaria **On Transportation and Telecommunications in TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum and the Architecture of the Virtual Habitat *Other Media **Gallery of Original TMP Artwork (used with permission) **Bibliography **TMP Music Lists **Relevant Web Sites TMP 2.0 Breakdown *Foundation **Foundation Community Network ***Foundation Promotional Effort ****Space Advocacy Community Outreach Effort ****TMP 2 Lecture/Presentation Program ****Foundation Convention Circuit ****Star Festivals ****Foundation Fairs ***On-Line Community Program ****Virtual Habitat Program ***Open Source Everything Project ****Utilimobile Project ****Utilihab Project ****Open Energy Project ****Open Computer Project ****Open Space Project ****Open Fabber Project ****FIY - Fab-It-Yourself Series ***Open Courseware Network **Foundation Media ***TMP Media Gallery Project ***TMP 2.0 Book Project ***TMP Film/Video Projects ***M3 Game Project ***TMP Model Series ***Future Fair/Museum of Tomorrow **Foundation CIC ***Portfolio Development Project ***GreenStar Properties ***GreenStar Securities ***GreenStar Credit Union ***GreenStar Community Cooperative ****GreenStar Cultural ****GreenStar Education ****GreenStar Medical ****GreenStar Relief ****GreenStar Security ***GreenStar Ventures ***GreenStar Industrial Cooperative ****GreenStar Aerospace ****GreenStar AgroSystems ****GreenStar Biotech ****GreenStar Codeworks ****GreenStar Construction ****GreenStar DigiTech ****GreenStar Energy ****GreenStar Materials ****GreenStar Modular Building Products ****GreenStar PharmaTech ****GreenStar Robotics ****GreenStar Telecommunications ****GreenStar Toolworks ****GreenStar Transit ****GreenStar Transportation Systems ****Aquarian Bounty ****Aquarian Marine Resources ****Asgard Mining Cooperative ****Asgard Orbital Services ***GreenStar Free-Market Exchange Network ***GreenStar Science Research Cooperative **Foundation Communities ***Eco-Community Design Concepts ****eVillage ****Organica ****SeaBox Village ****Solar Circle ****Tectonic ****Terra Firma ***GreenStar Resorts ***Arcology Earth *Aquariusimage:Zoom.png **Life In Aquarius **Seed Settlement Design Concepts ***Utilihab Complex ***Resort Prefab Complex ***Container Mod Complex ***Commercial Frame Complex ***Commercial Concrete Complex ***Organic/Ferro-cement Complex **Aquarian Intermediate Stages **Aquarian Colony Design Concepts ***Tectonic Colony ***Organic Hybrid Colony ***Sea Foam Colony ***Submarine Habitats **Aquarian Mariculture and Farming **Aquarian Transportation ***Solar Ferry ***Solar Wingsail Cruiser ***EcoCruiser ***Relay Archipelago ***Wingship ***EcoJet ***Aquarian Airshipimage:Zoom.png ***Aquarian Personal Rapid Transit System ***Aquarian Personal Packet Transit and SuperStore ***Aquarian SE Downstation ***Circum-Equatorial Transit Network **Aquarius Supporting Technologies ***OTEC ***Pneumatically Stabilized Platforms - PSP ***SeaFoam ***Aquarian Digital Infrastructure ***Cold Water Radiant Cooling ***Large Area Cast Acrylic Structures ***Polyspecies Mariculture ***Free-Range Fish Farming ***Algeaculture ***Preta Terra ***Cold-Bed Agriculture ***Hydroponics ***Small Space Animal Husbandry ***Tidal/Wave/Current Systems ***Algae-Based Biofuel Systems ***Vanadium Redox Systems ***Hydride Storage Systems ***Next-Generation Hydrogen Storage ***Alternative Hydrolizer Systems ***Supercritical Water Oxidation ***Plasma Waste Conversion *Bifrost **SkyScraper **Mountain Waverider **UltraLight SSTO **MODroc **SeaStar **LightCraft **Marine Mass Launcher - MML **Bifrost Space Elevator **Bifrost Support Systems ***Equatorial Marine Space Center ***Down-Range Telemetry and Telecom Network - DRT&TN ***Inter-Orbital Shuttle *Asgard **Life In Asgard **Modular Unmanned Orbital Laboratory - MUOLimage:Zoom.png **Modular Unmanned Orbital Factory - MUOF **Manned Orbital Factory - MOF **Valhalla **EvoHab ***Artificial Gravity Contingencies **Asgard SE Upstation **Asteroid Settlements **Inter-Orbital Way-Station **Solar Power Satellite - SPS **Beamship Concept **Inter-Orbital Transport **Cyclic Transport **Special Mission Vessels **Orbital Mining Systems **The Ballistic Railway Network **Deep Space Telemetry and Telecom Network - DST&TN **Asgard Supporting Technologies ***Urban Tree Housing Concepts ***Asgard Digitial Infrastructure ***Inchworms ***Remotes ***Carrier Pallets ***WristRocket Personal Mobility Unit ***RocShaw Personal Mobility Units ***Pallet Truck ***ZipLine Tether Transport System ***MagTrack Transport System ***BioSuit ***SkyGarden and SkyFarm Systems ***Meat Culturing ***Microgravity Food Processors ***Pools and Baths in Orbit ***Solar and Plasma Sails ***Plasma and Fusion Propulsion *Avalon **Life In Avalon **Telerobotic Outpost ***Beachhead Deployment ***Robots ***Stationary Systems ***Structures **Excavated Settlement ***Telerobotic Phase ***Manned Habitat Phase ****Atrium Habitats ****Lava Tunnel Habitats **Surface Transit Fleets **Surface Transit Waystation **Mass Launcher System **Lunar/Planetary Space Elevator Systems **Avalon Supporting Technologies ***Sky Mimicry and Spacial Ambiance Enhancement *Elysium **Modes of Terraforming **Ballistic Engineering Program **Elysium Supporting Technologies *Solaria **Life In Solaria **BioSphere **Geopolis **Heliopolis **BioZome **Solar Snowflake - Solar Ribbon **RhiZome **Solaria Supporting Technologies ***Laser Molecular Conveyance ***Nuclear Isomers ***Contained Anti-Matter Systems ***Antimatter Propulsion *Galactia **Early Mission Programs **Interstellar Telecommunications **Starships **Strategies for Stellar Colonization *Transhumanism and TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum of Humanity **The Virtual Habitat **The Transhumanist Proposition *Economics, Justice, and Government in TMP **Post-Industrial Economics **Community, Freedom, and Open-Source Law in a Stateless Future **Problem People – Crime and Punishment in a Resource Based Economy *Key Disruptive Technologies of the Post-Industrial Era **Distributed Computers and Dynamic Gate Array Processors **Fabbers and their Evolution **Matter Compilers and the Internet of Things **Self-Replication and Exponential Manufacturing **Programmable Matter/Smart Materials **Nanomaterials and Diamondoids ***Polymorphic Composites **Nanofabrication and its Evolution ***Statistical Assembly ***NanoLathe ***Nanochips, NanoFabbers, and Disassemblers ***NanoSoup, NanoAspic, and the Materials Internet ***Free Assemblers and the NanoFoundry ***Chrysalis Systems and the Portable NanoFoundry ***NanoFoam ***Ambient Environment Assemblers **Medical, Prosthetic, and Cosmetic Applications of Nanotechnology **Artificial Intelligence and its Evolution ***Active and Passive Agents and their role in Cognitive Augmentation ***Virtual People and the Evolution of Artificial Sentience ***Possibilities and Implications of UpLift image:Zoom.png = Illustrated Article